


Interesting

by Trash_queen_number_one



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crowley Has Feelings, Dates, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Impala, Kidnapping, More Tags Later?, Soulmates, This is my first fanfic please don't hate me, crowley is kind of nice, poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_queen_number_one/pseuds/Trash_queen_number_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley mets the reader for the first time, and finds that he is drawn to her. He may not do the smartest thing to deal with this new feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What the hell Crowley!"Dean yelled at the man, well demon, who had suddenly appeared right in front of the Impala not even 30 seconds ago.  
"Hello boys" said Crowley " and… girl?", noticing a new person getting out of the car.  
" (Y/N), get back in the car. Now!" Dean said through clenched teeth, trying to block you from the King of Hell's gaze.  
“ Oh, come now squirrel, I don't bite… hard”. This earned a groan from both of the boys and a confused look from you.  
" Why don’t you introduce yourself dove-"  
" It’s none of your business Crowley!" Dean roared, clearly annoyed at the demon's antics.  
" (Y/N), I said get in the car" Dean said turning to you, trying still to shield you from Crowley's gaze. You complied and got into the back seat of the sleek black muscle car Dean held so dear to his heart. Through the windshield, you could pick up some of the conversation between the three men. Suddenly, Dean had started yelling at the shorter man, and Sam was trying to hold his brother back and prevent him from lunging at him. You could see Crowley chuckling and then snapping his fingers only to disappear as Sam let Dean's arm go then Dean storming back into the car.  
\----------------  
You were getting ready for bed, after a long day of driving, trying to get to the location of your next case. You were about ready to climb under the motel's scratchy cotton linens when all of the sudden you felt a change in the air. You looked behind you to find the same man that Sam and Dean were arguing with earlier that day.  
"'Ello love", the man casually said. You jumped up and ran out of the door to find the boys when suddenly you ran straight into a chest. Rebounding from your impact you tried to run the other way, only to run into the same chest again. This time you screamed, trying to bring attention to yourself. The brothers ran out to find you trying to get out of the King of Hell's grip.  
"'Ello boys" Crowley said still facing you tightening his grip in the process.  
" Crowley let her go!" Sam yelled running towards the two of you.  
"Sorry boys, this little dove has sparked an interest in me. Ta.” With that the both of you disappeared, leaving Sam on the ground, and Dean calling Cas to find out where the Hell Crowley could have taken you


	2. Chapter 2

You didn't remember how or when you passed out, but when you came to you were on a soft bed, under the blankets, dressed in pajamas, the whole nine yards.   
“What the…?”, you thought out loud. Where were the boys, this was definitely not a hotel the boys or you could afford in your lifetime, if it was a hotel. You looked around the room to find that you were alone. It was a lavishly decorated in black, with an occasional piece that was a dark grey, or a dark wood color. On the opposite end of the room there was a huge fireplace, and to your right, there was two huge wooden doors. You got out of bed and went over to the doors, only to find that they were both locked.   
“Great, I'm trapped”, she sighed. Sitting back down on the bed, she thought how she could escape.   
“How in the world did I get here, where even is ‘here’?” She searched around the room, looking for anything she might be able to use to open the doors. She was searching for a while, when suddenly the double doors opened and a man with a black suit, dark brown hair came through.   
“Ah, she’s awake.” The man said, with a little surprise in his voice.  
“Wh-who are you?”  
“Don't remember me love?”  
“No, I've never seen you before. Why am I here? And where exactly is ‘here’?”  
“Hell”  
“Hell?” She said with a quizzical look on her face  
“Yes love, Hell, you took quite a beating when you got here too, by the time I had teleported the both of us here, you were out cold, and your breathing wasn't exactly normal. You've been in this room for a good 4 days love. About the whole memory thing, however, I'm not such why your have such problems.” You stood there in silence for a while, confused about what fuck is happening.  
“Where are my brothers? And you still haven't told me why I'm here.” You said crossing your arms  
“Ah, yes, the Winchesters, don't worry pet, the boys are still up top, safe and sound.”  
“And why, exactly, am i here?”  
“All in good time love”  
“Seriously, you kidnap me, erase my memories, only not to tell me why I'm here! Oh, I get it now, I'm bait, bait to bring my brothers to come and find me, so you can kill them or get them to do something that you want.” She sighed and went to sit on the edge of the massive bed.  
“I think you've got me all wrong love, that is far from my intentions”  
“Then tell me why I'm here”  
“ I'd rather not love, but, I may have a solution for your memory loss.” He stepped closer to her, as she backed away.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Giving back your memories of course.”  
“But why are coming towards me”  
“My powers require a… physical touch, in order for it to work darling, I need you to let me touch your forehead for a few moments.” (Y/N) let out a sigh and allowed him to place two fingers on above the bridge of her nose. Suddenly, she felt a rush of heat and energy, as he was giving back what she had forgotten. When it stopped, she slowly opened her eyes, as the memories slowly started coming back to her.  
“You- you did kidnap me, you bastard!”  
“Harsh words love-”  
“No, you kidnapped me, you son of a bitch!”  
“Son of a witch, actually.”  
“Take me back!”  
“Calm down love, there's no need to yell, sit down, have a drink, tell me about yourself.”  
“I'm not doing shit, TAKE. ME. BACK.” She hissed. She heard him chuckle, as he started to move closer to her. She was frozen as he approached her, she felt as if she couldn’t move. Her mind was telling her to run, but here she was still frozen in place.  
“Oh, I see.” Crowley said quietly, almost to himself. He was mere inches from her face, and was surprised when she didn't back away. (Y/N) stared into his greenish brown orbs, confused by everything that was going on so far. Crowley reached out and then tucked a stray price of hair behind her hair and continued to stare back into her (Y/E/C) eyes.  
“You feel it too, don't you (Y/N)? This pull between us, you feel it too, right. Why do you think I brought you here, I don't understand what is happening, but I knew that I needed to bring you here with me, and all that time that you were asleep, and I needed to run Hell, it was painful when I was away from you, and when I first saw you with moose and squirrel, when- when I left, I found that I had a pull towards you, it was hard for me to stay away.” Still, silence was all that came from (Y/N). Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, then tried again  
“Come love, let us both have a seat so I can explain better.” (Y/N) slowly nodded as Crowley took her hand and led her to the pair of chairs that were in front of the roaring fire. (Y/N) looked down at her hands, unsure what to do about everything.  
“Love?” Crowley asked after a while. She jerked her head up as he interrupted her thoughts.  
“Care to share with the class.” He purred  
“So, let me get this straight, you took me from my brothers, in the middle of the night, while we were on a fucking case, just because you had a feeling?”  
“Yes.” He quickly replied, as I it was the most normal thing in existence. She cocked her head to side, confused with his illogical logic.  
“You see love, demons aren't supposed to feel. When I saw you, something stirred inside of me that I haven't felt in hundreds of years. For me, it's a weakness, so I had to secure said weakness,” gesturing to you “And make sure it would do no harm to me.”  
“Wait, so am I a weakness of yours now?”  
“Yes”  
“Why? I just met you five days ago. You couldn't have developed an attachment to me in just that short amount of time. It's Impossible.”  
“Yes, well, about that. Um I didn't this was possible, but there could be two reasons why I'm so drawn to you,” he took a deep breath and continued “either a) a rogue Cupid paired us up or b) we could be…” Another deep breath came from him “We could be soul mates


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short. Is this short? I don't know, anyway, here's the chapter.

“Your joking, right, soulmates, really Crowley. They don't exist, pure fiction, made up, things to tell to little girls to get them to fall asleep at night.”  
“Yes, well, the whole soulmates deal is a human thing, the fact that the bond is between me, a demon, and you, a human, is what confuses me.”  
“Well you said that it could also be a cupid’s mistake, right?”  
“No, it could have been that, I would have seen it.”  
“But aren't cupids invisible?” (Y/N) rose a brow  
“To the human eye yes, but i am demon my dear, I can see things your little human eyes could never comprehend”  
“Like what?” She was suddenly intrigued by this topic.  
“Well, I can see angel’s and demon’s true forms along with hellhounds for example.” ( Y/N) slowly nodded her head at this information.   
“So what do we now that we're ‘soulmates’.” She used air quotes to emphasize that she still really didn't believe him.  
“Dinner, maybe. Perhaps a movie. I don't know, I've never did this sort of thing, sure I had a wife when I was human, but I absolutely loathed her.”  
“Dinner sounds good, especially since I haven't apparently eaten in four days” Crowley's face lit up at the fact that she actually wanted to interact with him.  
“We love, then I shall be back in a hour and leave you to get ready.” He smiled and slowly walked towards the doors and disappeared down the hall. She closed the doors and sighed. “Shit, what am I doing.” She looked around the room, her eyes fell on a large wooden wardrobe, she walked over to it and opened it. It was like every little girl’s dream, full of fancy dress and shoes, even jewelry and accessories. "Sure knows how to impress a girl.” she sighed. She eventually found a (Y/F/C) dress that went to her knees, and some comfortable heels. From the jewelry she picked out some bangles and a necklace with a simple pendent, that looked similar to the one Dean used to wear, before he threw it away. She placed what she had picked out on the bed, then headed to the bathroom and found that it was stocked with all sorts of products. After a quick shower, she did her makeup and got dressed. She walked over to the chairs that were placed by the fire, and sat in one as she wait for her new “soulmate”. She still wasn't used to that concept, but she decided to try it anyway, since there was no getting out of here that she could find. Sighing, she stared into the fire and wondered what her adopted brothers were up to. She could still remember what happened several years ago.  
\---------------  
She was about sixteen when it happened, her and her family had moved into a new house, across the country. She had to start all over, new school, new people, new everything. She was sleeping one night, when she heard the scream. Bolting up and out of the bed she ran towards the source of the sound, only to find that it was her parents, someone had gotten into the house and now had killed them. From her spot that she was hiding, it seemed that his eyes were pitch black. She slowly backed away and headed to the front door, hoping to get out of the house before the intruder got to her. As she was a few paces away, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she froze, and slowly turned around, it was him. Screaming and flailing about, she tried to get out of his grip, or at least tried to get the attention of the neighbors. Then THEY came through the door. Sam and Dean,the demon dropped you and you ran out the door. About 45 seconds later the two men appeared out of your old house. She stopped near the road, unsure what to do, the duo approached her, and asked her if she was okay.   
“No, my fucking family was just murdered in front of me, I'm definitely not ‘okay’.” The taller one knelt down were you were sitting and looked at you, and checked her to make sure she had no injuries  
“My name’s Sam, this is my brother, Dean,” he gestured to the standing man who looked like he was keeping watch for something “We kill these things for a living, what just-” he was cut off by her crying and clinging to his flannel. Sam sighed and held her.   
“What are we going to do with her, we can't just leave her, she can't be more than seventeen.”  
“Sixteen” she mumbled  
“What?”  
“I'm sixteen.” Sam looked up at his brother. They seemed to communicate with each other without any words. Sam put one hand underneath your knees, and the other under your chest, and laid her down in the car. She passed out shortly.  
\---------------   
She was interrupted of her thoughts when she heard the doors open and Crowley appeared.  
“Ready, love?”  
“I-I think so.” She straightened out her dress. She hadn't been with someone, or even on date in three years, so naturally, she was nervous. Crowley held out a hand to her, and she took it.  
“Well then, let's go.” He snapped his fingers and they disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but stuff happened, but here you go, a brand new chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/Z/S)- your zodiac sign  
> (Y/F/D)- your favorite dish

When they landed, (Y/N) stumbled, only to be caught by the king of hell himself.  
“Careful love,” he chuckled “ don’t worry, you'll get used to this soon enough.” The girl laughed as she leaned into Crowley’s weight. “Come on, love, we have reservations.” He joked. They had landed in front of a very fancy restaurant. The pair walked in, and was almost immediately greeted by a waiter   
“Mist- mister Crowley s-sir, we were not expecting you s- so early,” the man stuttered “ table for two?” he asked with a scared smile. He then escorted to a table in the back of the restaurant where it was nicer and secluded. Crowley pulled out her chair for her, and pushed her in, before he sat himself down, across from her. He reached across and gently grabbed one of her hands and held in both of his and smiled down and their joined hands. They both felt the spark that was caused by this. It left a slight tingling sensation; their moment was ruined however when they were interrupted by the waiter coughing. He handed them their menus wordlessly and quickly walked away, Crowley glared at him the entire time. He was brought out of his thoughts on how to torture him by (Y/N)’s giggling at him.  
“Aw, come on, you can't hate a guy for doing his job.”  
“Yes I can.” He grumbled, crossing his arms and then pouted. (Y/N) giggled at his childish behavior before picking up the menu the waiter hastily gave them. She was reading over her options when she felt like someone was staring at her. She looked up from her menu only to find Crowley looking up from his menu at her, she could see the smile, though it was hidden behind the cover. (Y/N) squinted at him, challenging him to a staring contest, but soon enough she blinked,then huffed in defeat. Crowley winked at her, then went back to looking over the options for that night. The same waiter came around a few minutes later and took down their orders. (Y/N) ordered (Y/F/D), while Crowley ordered a rare steak.  
“Sooooo,” she drawled “ tell me about yourself, I don't really know much about, except that your name is Crowley, you're the king of Hell, and apparently we’re soulmates”  
“Well, what would you like to know love?” She shrugged her shoulders, it had been awhile since she last went on a date, and had sort of forgotten how to get to know a person, since really the only people she hung around were Sam and Dean.  
“Well, my favorite drink is Craig, l like the colors black and red, you've probably seen how that comes into play,” gesturing to himself “hm, I'm a son of a witch, I was born in Scotland. Anything else?”  
“ it's a start.” She shrugged  
“ Well, now, what about you love, I don't know you well either.”  
“Um, I'm a (Y/Z/S), my parents were killed when I was sixteen, my favorite color is (Y/F/C), and I'm a hunter.”  
“Tell me, what's it like hunting with moose and squirrel?”  
“That's what you call them!? Moose and squirrel, that's hilarious.” She laughed, and Crowley genuinely smiled. He found that he loved to hear and see her laugh, and the fact that he was the one who made her laugh, only built on this. So after that they had started talking and exchanging stories about the hunts and adventures that (Y/N) had been on with the brothers, and their celestial friend. The waiter soon came back with their entrees and the pair ate in silence.  
“This was some of the best food she had ever had! What had they put in this stuff that made it taste so good?” she thought. She saw Crowley smiling at her, and realized that he had read her mind. She blushed and ducked her head down, had he really hear her say that, God she was so cheesy.  
“ I find it quite adorable love.” She heard him say, this only cause her to blush harder. Crowley then reached over the table and lifted her chin to look at her. “ don't hide that pretty little face from me.” He quietly said. She stared at him for a few moments and then looked down to continue eating their meal. Once they had finished the wait came around for the last time and collected their dishes and bided them a good night. The duo walked out holding hands, into the cold night.  
“How about a walk in the park, dear?”  
“S-sound l-l-lovely.” Crowley noticed that she was shivering, so he stopped them and took of his jacket and placed it on the girl’s shoulders.  
“Better?”   
She nodded and they continued their walk. The park was nice, though she couldn't figure out where their location was. They walked in silence enjoying each other's company for a while. Crowley then lead her to a hidden spot, where he teleported them back to the same room that he had picked her up a few hours prior. He caught her as she stumbled again and set her on her feet.  
“ I still have to get used to that.” She laughed. She looked up at him, to find him again staring at her.   
“What?”  
“ I love it when you laugh, it's adorable.”  
“Stop, you're making blush more!” She said playfully, lightly hitting him in the chest.  
“Well, I bid you goodnight dove, I hope to see you soon.” With that he took her hand and brought it to his lips. This only caused (Y/N) to blush more. She watched him as he walked towards the doors and walked out, leaving her for the night, or whatever time it was down here.  
She sighed and slowly got ready for bed. She finally got in to bed sluggishly and almost immediately fell asleep. Not knowing that the man she had just met, was watching her as she slept.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all your support with this series so far! I'm trying to write 500 words a day, so chapters should come out more often.

(Y/N) awoke to a feeling that someone was there. She jolted up quickly from her bed, to find that no one was in her room but her. Assuming that it was just the new place, and the paranoia that comes with being in literal Hell, she shrugged it off and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Little did she know, Crowley was watching her as she slept, and the feeling of a presence that she had awoken to was him looking at her as she slept. She quickly showered, dressed, and put on makeup and returned to the adjoining room, only to find her newly found soul mate sitting by the fireplace.  
“Hello love, slept well I hope?”  
“Yea, that’s the most comfortable bed I've ever slept on.”  
“Memory foam love.”  
“Yeah, Dean always talks about his memory foam mattress, of course, in my room I have a spring mattress.”  
“Why does the squirrel get one, and you don't? Doesn't the bunker have the same set up in every room?  
“No.” She went over and sat by Crowley. “You know, for Hell, it's actually pretty cold.”  
“Yes, well, contrary to popular belief, Hell is quite cold, if this fire wasn't burning, or if my palace had no heating, you would probably have frozen to death by now”  
“But, you can live in these temperatures.”  
“ I'm a demon love, I'm already dead, temperature doesn't bother me. Now that you've had a night to adjust, I suggest that I give you a tour through my grand abode.”  
“Sounds great.” And with that her lead her through the doors and into the connecting hallway. She had never been outside her room in the short time she had stayed here, so she was surprised at the grandness of the halls they were currently walking through. He had shown her the library, his office, game room, and several spare bedrooms. Lastly he showed her his throne room, he chuckled when her mouth dropped open.  
“Wow, this is, wow..” She looked around at the grandness of this room. It was long room with many, what it looks like artifacts and things used for spells. There were chairs lined up into rows, making a way towards a evacuated throne. Crowley took her hand and lead her to the said throne. He sat down on it and pulled her to sit on his lap. The had transitioned her so fast, that she let out a squeak.she stiffened in his hold, he chuckled at this.  
“You are absolutely adorable love.” She blushed at this words, and looked down at their feet. Crowley saw this and cupped her face with one of his hands and lifted her face to meet his gaze.  
“Don't hide that pretty little face from me.” She looked into his hazel eyes, seeing admiration and affection in them. She was unconscious about it, but she was slowly leaning into his warmth. Their lips were now just millimeters apart now. Crowley finally leaned in and made them touch. ( Y/N) and Crowley were both surprised by this. After a few seconds Crowley coaxed her lips to move against his. After a few seconds they pulled away, both short of breath.  
“Wow…” She gasped  
“That was…”  
“Yeah.”  
“Did you feel that too love?” She nodded and nuzzled into his chest and breathed deeply, she had never felt this close to someone, none of her past relationships had ever felt this close before. Being with him made her feel complete, like she had found her missing piece. It was then, she realized and accepted that he was, in fact, her soulmate, and that they were destined to be together.  
“You still with me love?” His voice snapped her out of her thoughts.  
“Huh? Oh, sorry, just, uh, just thinking, sorry.” She nuzzled more into his warmth. She felt a hand come down and hesitantly start to stroke her hair. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but there was a sudden knock on the door.  
“Um, your majesty?”  
“What?!” Crowley yelled, obviously irritated at the interruption.  
“Um, you have a meeting s-sir, may we come in, sir?” Crowley was silent for a few seconds, trying to calm himself and not obliterate everyone on the other side of the doors. He looked down at the human in his lap and smiled.  
“Well, I haven't got all century, get your pathetic excuse for demon asses in here!”  
The doors opened and a line of demons filed into the room and took their respective seats. The girl was still nuzzled in the King of Hell’s lap, and everyone in the room tried not to stare at their King and the extra person in the position that they were in. The meeting went on and on and the only thing Crowley was really paying attention to was the now sleeping girl he was holding. He was only brought back to Earth, or should we say, Hell, when he heard.  
“Your majesty, what do you think of that?”  
“Hm?”  
“If we go with it, our soul intake will increase by .64 percent sir.”  
“Yes, sure, whatever, are you done yet?”  
“Yes, um, you just need to, um, sign these, your majesty” Crowley quickly signed the forms and handed them back.  
“And next we have-”  
“Bloody hell, how long is this going to go for!” Crowley roared, he was getting impatient with these low-lifes, he just wanted to spend some alone time with his newly found soul mate, was that too much to ask? This woke up the sleeping human who was having a pleasant nap during all of this.  
“Hm? What's all the yellin’ f’r?” She mumbled into his chest.  
“This session is officially over. I shall make my leave, and if any one of you bastards even dare interrupt me, I will have put back on the rack for all eternity.” With that he got up, (Y/N) still in his arms, and with a snap of his fingers, they were teleported to his chambers. He set the dazing girl on the bed. Strange, he'd never owned a bed, but yesterday, he had ordered a group of demons to get one and bring it into his chambers. What was this girl doing to him? He looked down at the sleeping (Y/N), and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face so he could get a better view. She was beginning to stir, and Slowly, she opened her eyes.  
“Mornin’.” She said sleepily. Crowley smiled at how cute she was when she was like this. Wait, cute, Crowley, the king of Hell, thinking something is cute? This whole soulmate thing was awakening parts of him that he hadn't felt in centuries.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, I was planning a big event, and it took up most of my time. Now that I have more free time I will start publishing more. <3

Back at the bunker:  
“Come on Sam, you haven't found anything on where (Y/N) could be?”  
“Sorry Dean, none of these sources or books have anything related to what Crowley would take or do with her, and Cas hasn't been back.”  
“Son of a bitch.” Dean sighed.  
“Calm down, we'll find her, it's just a matter of time Dean.”  
“Dammit, I don't know what I would do if something happened to her, we've lost so many people Sammy, I don't want to lose more.”  
“Dean! Calm down, we're going to find her, nothing is going to happen to her, remember what Crowley said before her took her, it was not in a tone that would indicate that he would not want to her hurt her, if anything it was the complete opposite.” Dean’s phone vibrated, and he quickly snatched it out of his pocket and picked up the call.  
“Hello”  
“Hello Dean”  
“Cas? Did you find anything?”  
“Yes, um, it seems that Crowley has taken her to Hell.” Cas deadpanned  
“Hell?”  
“Yes Dean, Hell.”  
“Well, how do we get her out?”  
“We do what we did when we rescued Bobby, find a rogue reaper that will get us to Purgatory, then we go to Hell.”  
“Okay, see you soon Cas.”  
Back in Hell  
(Y/N) and Crowley had been cuddling for the past hour. They both seemed to enjoy each other’s presence and touch.  
“So, I've been thinking.” Crowley said, breaking the silence.  
“Hm?” (Y/N) had been drifting in and out of sleep during this time, and she was still drowsy and sleepy.  
“What would you say if I asked you to be my queen?”  
“A marriage proposal already Crowley? That was quick, how long have we known each other, a few days?”  
“It’s not as much of a marriage proposal, as a position that needs to be filled, it's more of a job offer. So, what do you say, dove?”  
“Hm, sure, why not.”  
Crowley chuckled at her response and held her closer and place his chin on top of her chin, as she nuzzled into his neck.  
\-----------------------------------------  
“So what does this job intel?” (Y/N) asked as she and Crowley were walking towards the throne room.  
“The usual.”  
“The usual? There is nothing ‘usual’ about this.”  
“You'll see soon enough love.”  
(Y/N) sighed and followed him into the large room.  
“Wow Crowley, a throne already?”   
“Where else were you going to sit?”  
“Well, yesterday I was on your lap.” She retorted. Crowley gave her a playful glare and lead the way to to the two thrones on the platform. Crowley took her hand as she walked up the stairs and sat down,Chen he sat in his. Not even thirty seconds later, the doors opened again and the court filed in and sat in their respective places. (Y/N) watched as Crowley had pulled out a clipboard out of seemingly nowhere and looked down at it and sighed.  
“First order of business, apparently there has been talk of an uprising,” Crowley raised an eyebrow at this, this seemed to be news to him. “Well it looks like they captured a few of the bastards, bring them in.” The doors opened revealing two demons being pushed in by who (Y/N) could assume we're guards. They had their hand cuffed to their backs and they kept their heads low. The guards pushed the pair to the ground and stepped away, but still keeping an eye on them.  
“Well…” He drawled, turning and spinning his pen in hand, still looking down at the information that he was holding. “No screaming? Or begging for mercy? Nothing?” He said, seemingly bored. The two traitors said nothing. “Anything?” He said looking up. He shrugged “Whatever, put them on the racks for the rest of eternity.” That had gotten them to talk.  
“No sir, please just kill us! Please don't send us there!” One of them begged, panicked.  
“Ah, now that's what I like to hear. The punishment still stands. Next!”   
\--------------------------------------------  
The session had been long and boring, and she was almost falling asleep during most of it. Speaking of which, why had she been so sleepy since she got here, it’s probably just the stress of being moved from one environment to another in such a short amount of time. She had read that somewhere before. Before she could think anymore on this topic Crowley interrupted her thoughts.  
“Love?”  
“Hm?” She slowly turned to face him. A hazel gaze meet her (Y/E/C)’s.  
“I'm afraid that I have some news, that you might not like to hear.”  
“And what would this news be about?”  
“You've been quite tired ever since you arrived here, correct? In fact, when I first brought you here, you passed out and didn't wake up for a few days.”  
“Yes.” She said slowly, confused at what he was getting at.  
“Love, I'm afraid that staying here is slowly killing you, I'm sorry but I need to return you to the boys.” He said that last part with his head down, lightly grabbing her upper arms.  
“What?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
“I'm sorry love.” His voice was starting to crack. Though he had only known her less than a week, he had already grown a large attachment to her. Blame on the soulmate thing, but he was starting to feel actual love towards her.  
“There’s gotta be another way.” Her thumbs were making circles on his cheeks.  
“You wouldn't like it love.”  
“Try me.”  
“You would have to be bonded to me, and, from what I've read, it's not exactly a pleasant process for both parties.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know it's been over a month, but what can I say, depression sucks, but here you go. Here's some poorly written smut, because I have never written smut before.

There was a period of silence, the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. It was (Y/N) who eventually broke this by saying “It can be that bad can it? What does it even involve?”  
“ It involved the bonding of both of our souls, well your soul and my demon equivalent to one. Like I said love, it's not exactly a pleasant process.”  
“I'll do it.”  
“What?”  
“I'll do it, I don't know why, but I want to do this, blame it on the whole soulmate thing, but I want to do this, I want to be able to continue to get closer to you.”  
“Are you quite sure, love. Once it's started, there's no going back.”  
“Yes, I'm sure Crowley.”   
“Love, this ritual requires a more… Intimate element to it as well.”  
“You mean sex.”  
“Wow, you are just as blunt as the winged rat aren't you.”  
“Not normally, just nervous I guess. I've never exactly been with anyone before.” She gave a nervous laugh.  
“ I'll try to be gentle love, but there will be blood and lots of pain with the process as well. I'm sorry that I couldn't have made your first time more pleasurable.” He stepped closer and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and tilted her chin up so their lips could meet. She was surprised at first, and she could feel Crowley tense up, afraid that she might have rejected him after all, but soon she started to kiss him back. He slowly snaked an arm around her waist and moved his hand from her chin to her cheek, holding her face. As soon as it seemed to have started, he pulled away. “Are you absolutely sure about this, I need you to be one hundred percent okay with this.”  
“Yes Crowley, I'm completely sure about this.” Crowley took a deep breath and pressed his lips against hers once more. It stayed gentle for a few moments, but it soon grew more heated and passionate, he snaked his arms around her and held her flush against him. She was shaking slightly, and Crowley could sense this. He ran a hand down her hair.  
“Shhh love, I have you.” He carefully picked her up bridal style and gently laid her onto the massive bed. He kissed her firmly on her lips and then started to kiss her jaw and worked his way down to her neck. All the while his hands slowly started to unbutton her shirt. She shoved when the garment was completely undone and removed from her. Again, he sensed her distraught and kissed her reassuringly. He lifted from her for a while and loosens his tie and removed his jacket. He brought his hand behind her back and unclasps her bra. She instinctively covered herself with her arms, but Crowley stopped her and held both of her hands away from her exposed upper half  
"Don't hide yourself from me love, you are absolutely gorgeous." This cause the girl to blush and Crowley to chuckle. With her upper half now bear to him, he took one of he takes one of her breasts in his hands and gently kneaded it. She moaned at the feeling, then he took her neglected breast and sucked it into his mouth, causing her to arch off of the bed.  
“C-crowley!” She moaned  
“Hush, love, I've got you.” He switched his mouth to the other breast. Her fingers were running through his hair as she whimpered at the new feeling. That was when he started kissing down her stomach and began to unbutton her pants and drag them down her legs. “ Just remember love, if you need me to stop, just say so.”  
“Please don't stop.” She whined. Crowley chuckled at this and continued his work, successfully pulling off her pants, he began to kiss his way up her legs, starting with her right side, he slowly got closer to her center. He kissed the inside of her thigh, then went down to her left ankle and began to kiss up the other leg. (Y/N) groaned at this, she may have been nervous, but she was still impatient. Finally she could feel his warm breath where she wanted him the most. He dragged down her panties before kissing her lower lips, he used two finger to separated her folds before licking a long stripe along her slit. This made (Y/N) moan loudly and arch off of the bed again. He held her hips with an arm and continued his work, thrusting his tongue into her. Her hands eventually found their way into his hair. He went up to suck her cilt into his mouth as thrust a finger into her, earning a loud moan from her. He continued working her like this until he deemed her ready for a second finger, which soon followed a third. (Y/N) felt a twisting sensation in her belly, and knew she was close. Her walls began to flutter and her hips were trying their best to buck against Crowley's hold.  
"C-crowley, I'm gonna-" he worked her through her orgasm and began to kiss his way back up her body. Her reached her lips and kissed her and snapped away the rest of his clothes.  
"Ready (Y/N)?" He asked as he positioned himself at her entrance, and began to rub himself through her folds. She nodded slowly and he kissed her as he entered her slowly, inch by inch. He broke the kiss to look at her face to read her to see any signs of pain. There was some pain, but it was soon replaced by pleasure. Soon he bottomed out and stayed there and let her adjust to the feeling, after all, he was pretty big due to the deal he had made all those years ago. Then he slowly pulled out and thrust slowly back in, starting a slow pace. (Y/N) held on for dear life to his shoulders and Crowley buried his head into her neck and started to kiss and lightly bite it, leaving small love bites along the column. She could hear him mumble something against her skin, but it certainly wasn't English. He began to pick up his pace as he felt her get used to his size. She soon felt the familiar twist in her lower abdomen and her walls began to flutter around Crowley's length as she came. Crowley soon followed her roaring her name as he spilled himself inside of her and collapsed on top of her, trying not to put all of his weight on her. After a few moments of catching their breaths, he slowly pulled out of her and rolled them both so that she was resting on top of his chest.  
"That, that was..." She broke the silence, "was I...-"   
"You were perfect dove, the best I've ever had." She blushed at his words and hid her face in his chest. "Don't hide from me." He cooed, lifting her chin with two of his fingers, bringing them so that their lips could meet. "You did wonderfully darling, now, why don't you get some rest, you seem quite exhausted." (Y/N) couldn't agree more with his words and let her eyes slip closed and entered into the realm of unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaay, I actually made another chapter of this.

(Y/N) was slow to awaken the next morning. The first thing she noticed was the dull ache coming from her center. The next thing she noticed was a pair of arms wrapped around her tightly and a quiet snore coming from above her. The events of the previous night started to flood into her mind, and the man, well, demon next to her started to stir.  
"'Mornin, luv." He greeted groggily. She didn't move, she still was in slight shock about what had progressed that previous night, how their relationship had progressed so far in the small amount of time that they had been together. She dismissed these thoughts and cuddled against her new lover's chest.  
"'t hurt's." She managed to say.  
"Shhh love, I'll go draw us a bath." He got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. She could hear the water turning on as she dozed between conciseness and sleep. She barely registered two arms lifting her up and taking her to the source of the sound. She only somewhat regained self awareness when she felt warmth surrounding her then a solid body sliding behind her. She slowly opened her eyes to look up at her newly bonded.  
"Did it work?" She asked sleepily, nuzzling into his chest  
"I believe it did love, you can now stay down here as long as you like."  
"But, what about my brothers, I think they'd be worried about me, can I go visit them sometime?"  
"I don't think that they would be to happy about our current situation love."  
"Even if they don't accept us, They deserve to know, I know we kind of rushed into things, but their the only family that I have."  
"Well, let's first get you so you can function love, it seems I did a toll on you last night."  
"Well, I don't regret it so far."  
"Good to hear it love."  
They spent the rest of the time in the bath in silence. It wasn't the awkward kind of silence between those who may not be to fond of each other or may not have had good interactions in the past. No, this as the kind of silence that is often found between two people who understand each other well enough, that words are seldom needed.  
After the bath. They thought it would now be best to go and tell the Winchesters about their relationship.  
"You know how this works love."  
"Well, of course I do, how do you think I got here in the first place."  
Crowley again chuckled at this and wrapped her in an embrace and off they went. They landed right outside of the bunker, and aplenty, while she had been away, it had snowed. There was white powder covering everything outside, this also made the temperature much colder as well. The girl started shivering. Noticing this, Crowley was quick to take off his jacket and put it around the shivering (Y/N). The king of Hell knocked on the door three times sharply, and waited for a response. They couldn't hear anything, but then the door flung open, and the first thing that they registered was the two boys holding shotguns pointed straight at them.  
"(Y/N)!?" Say both said at the same time. They lowered the guns then turned their heads towards Crowley.  
"Crowley?" The boys looked between the two of them with confused looks on their faces  
"Hey guys." (Y/N) said awkwardly with a little wave  
"'Ello boys." The demon also greeted with a smirk painted on his face. Dean noticed the coat around her shoulders and elbowed Sam making him notice the extra clothing as well.  
"Um, (Y/N), what's that." Dean questioned motioning his head towards the jacket.  
"It's a long story, can I come in, it's pretty chilly out here."  
Say and Dean both looked at each other and nodded. They both stepped out of the way and let the girl inside, but just as Crowley was about to step into the threshold, Sam kicked Crowley, causing him to stumble back outside, while Dean quickly shut the door.  
"What the hell guys!" She roared  
"Crowley, really (Y/N), Crowley out of all people, you choose to be with the king of rotten?!" Dean yelled back  
"How do you know we even did anything?"  
Dean pointed at the jacket  
"Then explain that to us."  
"It's a long story."  
"We've got time."  
(Y/N) took a deep breath, and then continued to tell them about the time she spent in hell.  
"Wait, you slept with him!"  
"Yeah, so, it's not like you haven't slept with a supernatural being before."  
"But you bonded with him, you just met him, and now your stuck together, probably forever! Did you even think this through (Y/N)! "  
She shrunk in on herself at his words.  
"N-no." She mumbled, and ran towards her room. How could they yell at her like this, they never had before. The feelings she felt for Crowley was real, why could the boys accept that. She guessed that she would have to wait for them to move away from the door, so she could open it and get out of here. So in the mean time, she figured she would begin to pack her things. She got out a duffle and began to throw her clothes and other things that she wanted to take with her in there, and when she had fill Ed that one she took out her other one and began to fill that on as well. She was about half way packed with her second duffle when she heard a knock at the door.  
"(Y/N)?" She heard Sam's voice come through. "Can I come in?"  
"Um, yeah, just a sec." Quickly, she threw the duffles under her bed and went to open the door.  
"Hey kid." He said with a tired smile.  
"Hey Sammy."  
"Can we talk?"  
"Yeah,sure come on in." She opened the door a little wider and stepped aside to let the moose of a man in.  
"I know Dean's been a little-"  
"Douchish, yeah I've noticed."  
Sam sighed at this.  
"Yeah, but what I'm trying to say is that he really does care about you, we both do. He's just shocked because you and Crowley... It just happened so fast kid."  
"I know, I kind of realized that too, but he seems to care about me, and I care about him, and we're stuck together now anyways so, it doesn't seem like such a big mistake."  
"Com'er kid." Sam said holding out his arms. (Y/N) ran into them and they hugged there for a few seconds. Dean was outside the door watching this, he kind of felt bad about yelling at her earlier. So, quickly and silently, he joined in on the two. For once, at this moment, all was well with the small Winchester clan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry it's been awhile, I just didn't really know what to write for this fic. So, yeah, here's some more smut.

"I think we should let him in, before he try's to set his hellhounds on us guys."  
Dean grumbled at this, and reluctantly split from the huddle, Sam following afterwards. The trio walked up the stairs to the entrance and pulled open the door, revealing no one outside, however.  
"Crowley!" (Y/N) called out into the snow.  
"Hello love." She heard behind her as two arms snaked around her waist and pulled her to a solid mass. She giggled and turned around to give him a chaste kiss before nuzzling underneath his chin.  
"Crowley." Dean interrupted.  
"Moose, Squirrel." He glared. "And what do I owe the pleasure of getting to see my pretty little (Y/N)."  
"Dude, that's our sister, don't call her that in front of us." Dean sneered. He took a deep breath and continued "She talked to us about how you've treated her well, and how you guys um... yeah how you two did that, and so that's that."  
"If you hurt her..." Sam pitched in.  
"Yes, yes, you'll kill me on the spot. It's not the first time you've threatened me. Believe me, however, when I say I would never dream of hurting her, she's too precious for that."  
"You're damn right she is."  
"I'm right here you know, and I'm not 'precious' or 'delicate', I could beat all three of your asses if I wanted to." She chirped from Crowley's chest. The three men laughed at her comment. It was true, but none of them would admit it. She was pretty strong, and often won when she and one of the boys would wrestle with each other.  
"Well, if you would excuse us, I think we have some catching up to do, wanna stay for dinner?" Sam offered. Dean shot him a look, he wasn't exactly happy about the idea of having the King of Hell in the bunker without any chains, but put on a tight smile and moved aside and led the group down the stairs.  
"Love what you've done with the place." Crowley sarcastically commented as he stepped off the last stair. (Y/N) elbowed him playfully and took his hand as the brothers led them to the library. Sam sat down in one of the chairs, and Dean went off to who-knows-where, probably to get a few beers. Crowley pulled out a chair for his (Y/N) and then took a seat next to her. He clasped their hands hands together and smiled down at their two joined limbs. Sam looked mildly disgusted, but was stopped from saying anything when Dean returned with a six pack. He tossed one to Sam and slouched into the chair next to him.  
"So... you two then." He started.  
"Look, Dean, I know it was rush but..." Crowley gave her hand a squeeze.  
"I know we may not exactly be happy about who you chose to be with, but you're still our little sister, and so we're happy that you're happy." Sam interjected.  
Dean burped. "Yeah, what he said. Anyway, we forgot to stock up for the past few weeks, so, well there's a Bigersons a few miles out, y'all want takeout from there?"  
"Sure." The three agreed in unison.   
"So, a salad for Sam."  
"Hey, I'm not a rabbit!"  
"But you eat salads, like, all the time we go somewhere."  
"Doesn't mean I want them all the time."  
Crowley and (Y/N) laughed together silently as they watched the boys bicker. It was a common sight to see when one has been with the Winchesters for a while, and it was nice to have some constant in her life. She was brought back to reality by Dean asking what she and Crowley wanted.  
"Meh, just a burger for me Dean."  
"I'll have what she's having." Crowley piped in. Dean gave a thumbs up before getting up from his seat and made his way to the garage.  
"Hey, wait, I'm coming too. Don't leave me to be the third wheel." Sam called out as he got up.  
"Well I sure as Hell leavin' Crowley alone in here." Dean called back.  
"He's not alone, he's got me!" (Y/N) suggested.  
"You sure you can handle him?"  
"Really, Sammy?" She gave him a bitch face.  
"Okay, just... be decent while we're gone." He ground out nervously as he walked to join his brother. Crowley waved as the tall man left the room.  
"Well, now that we're alone darling, I say this place is long over due to be christened."  
"Crowley, they'll be back in half an hour or so. I don't want them walking in on us, besides, Sam said not to."  
"You know I never listen to them love." He said as he kissed her.  
"But still..."  
"Oh, come on, I'll be quick."  
"Fine, but if they walk through that entry way, and they see us-"  
"Alright, darling, I promise nothing will happen." He kissed her again. This time, however, it quickly deepened, and soon (Y/N) found herself on the library's table with a smirking King of Hell between her legs. He made quick work of her jeans and panties, that now laid somewhere in the library. He placed a chaste, almost sweet kiss on her lower lips, before deluging into her wetness. (Y/N) threaded her hands through his hair as he relentlessly lapped at her.  
"Cr- Crowley, oh!" She whimpered as she felt a finger begin to prod her entrance. His mouth went up to suck and nibble at her clit as one finger became two, he thrust them into her at a high speed. She arched her back, feeling a coil in her abdomen, she was close, and Crowley could sense that. His fingers crooked to find her sweet spot, and then relentlessly began to thrust and hit that spot. (Y/N)'s vision started to darken at the edges as she began to get closer and closer to her orgasm. Finally, it came over her like waves upon waves of continuous pleasure as Crowley worked her through, lapping at the juices that came out as she came down from her high.  
"Crowley, that was... but what about you?"  
"Let's just say, you own me a favor for another time love."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, update

"Not on the table, we eat there!" came a yell from the front part of the bunker. Caught red-handed, (Y/N) immediately attempted to cover herself up, while Crowley only wiped his face and looked up at her.  
"You're an ass." She mouthed at him as she pulled up her shorts and attempted to straighten herself out.  
"We're gone five minutes, and then when I forget my wallet, I come back to find you two... well" Dean gestured with his hand while still looking away with his brother. "Just, next time, do it some place we don't use."  
With that the brothers all but ran out the door and shut it behind them. Crowley smirked up where he was still positioned between her legs.  
"Well pet, should we take this to the bedroom then?"  
She giggled as Crowley scooped her up and teleported them into, what she recognized, was her bedroom.  
"How did-" she was cut off by Crowley's lips crashing into hers. She instantly melted into the kiss, question completely forgotten, as he threw her on the bed. With a snap of his fingers, she now laid there in nothing but her bra and panties exposed to him. He practically pounced on her as he tore her panties form her legs and threw them to the side, and attacked her core with his mouth. He licked and suckled at her lips, as she screamed and pulled his face closer by his hair.  
"C-Crowley!"  
She was right on the edge when she felt two fingers plunge into her open, sending her though white waves of her orgasm. Crowley worked her though and slowly pulled out is fingers and made a show of licking them clean.  
"Absolutely divine, darling." He purred.  
With a click of his fingers, the only remaining piece of clothing she had on was gone, and the king of Hell was now naked on top of her. He kissed her deeply and she wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him closer. Crowley took the hint and lined himself up with her entrance, and pushed in. (Y/N) threw her head back at the sensation of being filled as Crowley began to rock himself inside her. He attacked her neck with nips and kisses as she wrapped her arms around him.  
"Fuck Crowley I'm-"  
"Go on love." He ground out. He brought a hand down to her clit and started to swirl his fingers relentlessly against it. She screamed as she went through her second orgasm, Crowley wasn't too far behind. After a few more thrust he emptied himself inside her with a shout of her name. He collapsed on top of her, trying to catch his breath. (Y/N) began to thread her fingers through his short hair as they both laid together in post orgasmic bliss. Crowley sighed as he laid his head between he valley of her breasts and continued to enjoy the sensation of his hai being played with.

(Y/N) awoke with a heavy weight on top of her. She opened her eyes to find a... sleeping? Crowley laying atop of her chest. He must have actually fallen asleep after they... well. She laid her head back on the pillow and again began to thread her fingers lightly through the demon's hair. She heard him stirring and saw his his reluctantly open slightly to look up at her.  
"Sorry, did I wake you up?" She said smiling down at the groggy king of Hell. A groan emitted from him as he snuggled back into her chest.  
"Crowley, come on my brothers-"  
Shit  
She forgot about her brothers. How long had they been asleep? Had they come back and say that they... you know.   
"Crowley I got to get up now." With that she wiggled herself out from under him, despite his sleepy protests, and quickly got dressed and fixed herself up the best she could. She turned around from doing all of this to find her lover looking at her with a grumpy look. It was actually quite adorable, she thought.  
"Crowley, sorry, but my brothers, we gotta talk about this."  
"No, we don't. Come back to bed." He rumbled, holding out his arms, motioning for her.  
"Crowley..." she sighed. She went through the door and closed it. She overheard the boys talking from the main room of the bunker, and followed the noise. Sam and Dean stopped talking instantaneously as she walked out from the hallways.  
"H-hey guys." She gave an awkward wave.  
"M-mornin' (Y/N), um, how'd you um sleep?" Sam said, matching the awkward vibe.  
"Uh, I slept, well."   
"Where's Crowley?" Dean piped in.  
"He's um, in my room." She scratched the back of her head.  
"Of course he is." Dean sighed and took a swig from a nearby bottle of beer.  
"Dean, isn't it a little early to start drinking?"  
"Shut up Sam." Dean clutched his beer closer.  
"Besides, I need a drink after what I saw last night."  
"Oh, no, you guys didn't."  
"We where worried so when we were looking for you, we looked in your room, and well."  
"Shit, sorry guy, but in my defense, y'all should have guessed that me and Crowley may have moved out previous actives elsewhere."  
"What about our activities?" Crowley appeared from the hallway.  
"Oh, he's up." Dean groaned.  
"What?"  
Dean sighed and continued to take a big gulp from his bottle.  
"Well love, sorry but we have to go, someone's got to make sure Hell runs smoothly. I've been gone too long already."  
"Oh, can't we stay a little longer."  
"Sorry love, but we have to go. Let's go pack some of your things."  
"Hey, why can't she stay, and you go back down to Hell." Dean chimed in, obviously not wanting (Y/N) to leave so soon, especially with the king of Hell. She looked over at Crowley, who took a deep breath.  
"Because, I would prefer to announce the new queen, while she had she is there for the announcement. Now come on, no time to waste."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucked, it don't write much, I'll try to add more chapters, maybe?
> 
> Tumblr: sorryisuckatwriting


End file.
